Uninvited Visitor
by Creative Katherine
Summary: Why was L acting so strange? Why did he want them all to come to work later then usual? And why did he remove the cuffs? All Light knew was something wasn't right today. -Eventually being taken down-


It was 2 PM on a hot and sunny summer day…too hot to be working.

Surprisingly all the Task Force team had just gotten to the Investigation building just now. Usually all of them would start their day at eight in the morning, but today L had been very specific with his request…which was strange in itself.

As all of the Task Force parked their Cars in the Private Car Park Ryuzaki had reserved for them, each Member slowly got out of their Cars, Light coming from the same vehicle with his father. Each person held a thoughtful expression, few held a hint of annoyance.

"So why do you think Ryuzaki wanted us to start working at this time?" Came Matsuda's confused voice. He readjusted his collar around his sweaty neck before shutting his car door.

"I don't know," Came Aizawa's annoyed voice as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He momentarily closed his eyes, his brows knitted together due to the heat.

Hot days always put him in a bad mood.

"As long as I'm getting paid, then I don't care." He opened his eyes, directing his angry vision to Matsuda, a slightly annoyed look on his face. "why are you even questioning that we got half a day off anyway? Can't you just accept something without having to ask why?" Aizawa's tone was harsh leaving Matsuda feeling dumb and embarrassed, a blush coming to the young detective's face as he started to scratch his head, a sheepish expression held on his face, inwardly kicking himself for asking such a question.

_Shouldn't have said anything Aizawa is irritated enough as it is._

"I agree with Aizawa Matsuda. I think we all know what Ryuzaki's like. I don't understand why, but I'm sure there's a good reason. There always is." Came Soichiros voice as he also closed his door.

"Still, Matsuda is right dad. It just seems weird that he didn't even want me to start working earlier with him. I mean, he completely unchained us. I didn't think he wanted me out of his sight." Light stated. He was questioning the most out of all of them for the super Sleuths abnormal time change and sudden revision of the decision on cuffs.

Soichiro stared at his son. He was undeniably proud that Light had insisted to stay. He knew for a fact his son wasn't Kira.

"I know…but I'm sure Ryuzaki has his own reason."

Light sighed in defeat, momentarily closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I doubt we'll hear why though."

All of them started walking to the entrance of the building, Mogi following closely behind. Even though it was a beautiful day with the sun blazing and the birds happily chirping and people going about on their daily routine…something didn't feel right in the air. Light couldn't place it.

Each of them got their identification cards out, however something caught Lights vision.

"…Are the doors open?"

"What?"

True to his word, the huge front entrance doors _were _open. The grey box hanging to the side of the glass doors, which was the card scanner, had no lights on, indicating possible tampering or the power was down. It did pass their mind that the building, since it was on its own 'private' (as Ryuzaki said) 'power grid' to the rest of Japan, possibly had a power cut. It had happened before, but just to be careful…

"Light get behind Aizawa. It's strange that these doors are unlocked." Soichiro said withdrawing his gun. Everyone else following this action apart from Light.

Light rolled his eyes at his fathers protectiveness but did as he was told. Afterall, Ryuzaki had once told them the Card scanner could never be broken or tampered by any normal tools. It would have to take someone with very advanced equipment with a huge amount of yen, or by someone with incredible hacking skill…and it definitely looked to be the latter.

They all stepped into the quiet Lobby of the building following Senior Yagami who was pointing his gun cautiously around their surroundings.. Everything was quiet as normal, but something… still didn't feel right.

Taking the elevator up to their normal station, each of them looked around each other.

"Are you alright Light?" Came Soichiro's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. Just hoping Ryuzaki's okay." Truth be told, Light actually for a change, wasn't lying. Even though L was his most hated enemy, he still had a undying respect for the detective. Sometimes he even thought the detective WAS his friend, since they were both so similar in every way and even fought like brothers.

It was definitely a strange friendship they both had. Especially when one of them silently accused the other of mass murder every day.

Matsuda cast a sideways glance at Light, obviously feeling the same. Light just stared in front of him, anxious for the doors to open.

_I wonder what IS up with Ryuzaki today…_

Once they did open, immediately a head of them they saw a person wearing a white shirt and jeans, an untidy mess of hair and hunched posture. He was standing at the back of the chair at a desk, his head looking at the Computer screens in front of him. He was wiping his hands with what looked to be a …towel.

Soichiro breathed a sigh of relief, Matsuda let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and both Aizawa and Mogi just looked at each other, rolling their eyes at the -over dramatic display of worry the other detectives had given for the lone abnormal Private Investigator.

However it was still worrying that the card reader was down…

Soichiro stepped out first, Aizawa, Mogi and then Matsuda with Light following.

"Ryuzaki!" He called hoping to grab the other man's attention, rushing towards him. "Are you alright? The front doors were open and the card reader's offline. We thought something may have happened so we came up here as quickly as we could." Senior Yagami said, looking for his holster and putting his prized gun away before returning his gaze to the hunched man. Everyone else did the same.

The young man in question turned his head slowly to look at Soichiro. He blinked and then blinked again, his eyes looking upwards at what everyone thought was the ceiling before turning his body around to face all of them. He studied each of them carefully, his eyes not directly looking at their faces, but just above their heads.

"Oh…hello." Came Ryuzaki's odd response, well _odder _then usual. Turning his head back to the computer screens, directing his attention to a USB stick comfortably inserted into one of the many slots on the monitors. He seemed to quickly switch the towel in to another hand which was behind his back, out of sight.

Light looked at his father, who returned his gaze. Each of them didn't know what to say.

"Perhaps the heat has got to him too?" Came Matsuda's hushed voice to Soichiro.

With his back now turned away from them so the others couldn't see, the raven haired man couldn't help but bite his lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Ryu-"

BEEP

…

"…There we go." Came the voice of the person in front of them. He took the USB stick out of the computer, quickly putting it into his pocket.

"Ryuzak-,"

"Oh, I'm sorry…did you say something?" the young man turned to face them, blinking like an owl.

He looked slightly different today, was it the hair? No…that seemed the same, well, perhaps more tamed…the eyes looked the same…or did they?… his voice…perhaps his voice was different? Was he ill?…Was he standing straighter then usual?…Was that…Was that jam on his desk?…Since when did Ryuzaki like eating jam straight from the jar?…

"Ryuzaki…" Soichiro stared at the young man.

Ryuzaki sure was acting strange today…well, stranger then usual.

"Did you hear me Ryuzaki? The older Yagami held a gentle but yet firm voice. "The Card scanner downstairs is offline and looks to be tampered with! Did you not realise the front doors were open? We was worried about your safety."

Black with a tint of red eyes stared into Soichiros, head tilting ever so slightly looking at the senior Yagami and then looking at Light now biting his lip.

Was there amusement in his eyes?

…But Ryuzaki never showed emotion to anyone…

"Oh." He said awkwardly and slowly. "I… didn't know." Came his single odd response, not bothered that the front door to the top secret investigation building for the World's most difficult case in recorded History, being the _**Kira case**_, was still open for anyone to come in as they please.

Silence.

Again, nobody knew what to say.

_What the hell…?_

"L what's wrong with you today? I've been chained to you for well over a year now, but I've never seen you act like this! You're like a completely different person today!" Came Light's annoyed tone.

Suddenly the young mans eyes lit up briefly, amusement still in his eyes.

"Ohhhhh…I seeee." Ryuzaki stated thoughtfully, a thumb going to hover over his lower lip.

A few seconds passed in silence.

"…You wish to speak with…L." Came a sudden slow and mocking creepy voice, the letter L seeming to be hissed. "I see." he said dumbly. He bit his lip yet again, a grin appearing on his face soon after, his expression spine chilling. "I would just like to say it's a pleasure to meet all of the Task Force Members…well, perhaps not Kira." His eyes focused on Light.

Soichiros blood boiled then, an expression of confusion, shock and anger appearing on his face all at once.

"Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of this! What do you mean by we wish to speak with L? Have you lost it?"

Soichiro raged. Ryuzaki stared, tilting his head to the side appearing to not be affected by the ex-Chief's loud outburst.

"I'm not L, if that's who you was hoping me to be." The creepy look alike said.

Everyone gasped.

"What? Ryuzaki YOU ARE L! What's gotten into you?" Came Matsuda's voice.

Ryuzaki couldn't help but chuckle. Was there a hint of menace? Or was that insanity?

"No." He stated firmly. "I'm not L." The words rolled off his tongue slowly in a condescending way as if he was talking to a crowd of dumb children.

Soichiro, was getting thoroughly irritated. The heat wasn't helping, but he couldn't help but raise his voice. If this somehow wasn't Ryuzaki, then he wouldn't let a stranger accuse his son of such a title.

"Well then who are you? Do you know this is a Private Government building? Who let you in here? Where's L? You have no right to accuse my son of mass murder!" Sweat seemed to already drop down Soichiros face as he angrily shouted at the doppelganger with wide eyes.

"Oh no. I am not accusing Soichiro Yagami. I am just stating fact. You see, there are people out there just as intelligent as L. If you wish to know who I am, then please call me B. It's a pleasure to meet you, Light, Matsuda, Aizawa and Mogi."

"What? How do you know our names?" Aizawa shouted angrily as he withdrew his gun, pointing it directly at B. A look of shock plastered all over his face.

This truly looked like a evil version of L.

B just laughed hard, Light recognising the laughter pattern…

_Ryuuk laughed like that…_

Beyond just stared at the men ahead, as he caught his breath, his grin dropping to a haunting smile.

"I have magic eyes" Bony fingers pointed to his eyes, Beyond's tone was mocking as if he was teasing a small child.

_Shinigami eyes…_the realisation dawned on Light.

"Anyway…" His huge eyes momentarily looked to Light before averting his haunting gaze to the rest of them. "I thought you just might like to know that L is upstairs." He grinned menacingly. "I believe he was in the bathroom, last time I saw him. Well…to be more specific, the bath." He couldn't help but cackle. "I hope he…didn't have an accident. Perhaps you should…check on him." He couldn't help but chuckle lowly.

Confused glances exchanged between all Task Members.

Then fear crossed each of their eyes.

Soichiro gasped "Aizawa and Mogi come with me quickly! Matsuda don't take your eyes off him and Light stay here!"

All of them left in a hurry, leaving the odd three to themselves.

Matsuda looked terrified pointing his gun at B. All sorts of scenarios were crossing his mind.

B moved looking at Matsuda before turning to walk to Light.

"D-don't move! I'll shoot! I mean it!"

"Oh don't worry poor Matsuda, I just wanted to talk to Kira." Beyond flashed a wicked grin at the scared detective. He then faced Light, who was currently trying to give the impression that he wasn't scared of Beyond. His feet planted firmly on the ground.

But Beyond could see…he saw the truth.

"Aren't you happy Kira? Aren't you happy that the one and only obstacle in your life has been torn down?"

Light stood firmly, his fists clenching at the accusation.

"We haven't even met before and you don't even know who I am. I don't know why you think I'm Kira but none the less , you have no right to accuse me of being a Murderer. Though since I know I'm not, I wont take it personally anyway."

"Hehe..surrrrrrrrrrrre you're not." The word Sure being said slowly. Beyond stared at Light. He looked thoroughly disgusted at the well kept teen.

"Tell me Kira, have you ever killed someone with your bare hands before? Have you seen the fear in the victim's eyes? Heard the pleas? Felt the cold blood gush out on to your skin, the beautiful metallic taste reach your lips and the ever so present smell of death linger by? I doubt you could ever kill without something or someone doing it for you. I think you would never have the guts to do it. Which is why…you were not **worthy **to be L's opponent. I'm so glad you didn't get the chance to see the light leave his eyes…he deserved a death from someone better then you. Someone _willing _to get blood on their hands. I'm sure Kira would never get dirty for L. Afterall, Kira thinks that everyone is beneath him….Kira is god…right?" Beyond smirked, a evil glint in his eye.

"I don't know who you are and I don't know what relation you have to L, but you have no right to call me Kira! What thinks you have the right to accuse me of this when you yourself have just admitted to homicide? How do we know Kira isn't yo-"

"Oh Kira, grasping at straws. You really are pathetic, aren't you? It's actually saddening, afterall, it's so evident that you are Kira, and yet everyone seems to turn a blind eye just because you're so charming. Well Light Yagami, I'm not blind. Neither was L. You know Kira, after killing L, I actually thought 'Why not take Ls place? Nobody would know he's dead. I could just get rid of his body somewhere and then pretend I'm him. Afterall, nobody noticed the difference when they walked into this room. And I can be a very good actor when the times calls for it."

B tilted his head again to another side, his eyes sparkling a red wine colour with the artificial lights hitting.

"But you know why I didn't do this Kira? Because L deserved better."

…

"If you admired him then why did you kill him?"

"Because L, like me is also a Murderer…and Murderers get punished, don't they Kira?"

…

"W-w-w-what? L could never murder anyone!" Came Matsuda's shaky voice, gun also shaking in his grasp. Beyond stared at him with penetrating eyes, unfazed that a gun was pointing directly at his chest.

"When somebody is killed, there is always a Victim and a Culprit, no matter the circumstances. Just because someone doesn't harm/interract with another physically, doesn't mean the person in question didn't have an influence on another through other means. To tell you the truth, I was once one of L's successors, along with someone called A. Because of L putting A through so much pressure, it ultimately led to A's demise. A was young, he had a life to live. L never once visited A. They hadn't even talked face to face…But because of his high expectations, he put A through the most stress out of all of us."

"To let you in on another secret- I on the other hand, have killed people… and just like the mastermind I am…or rather **was **before Kira became a household name, for being rated as the world's greatest criminal- I have never been caught for doing so. All these years L has been searching for me.."

Taking a pause, Beyond studied Light's frame, seeing a slight shake in the younger's body language. He smiled at this.

"…But the difference with my methods is that I'm different from other Serial Killers. My victims unlike others, were to die on the dates I killed them anyway. I just manipulate the last few seconds of their death, so instead of the person dying through whatever causes they should have, I am the one who takes their life."

Beyond narrowed his eyes, looking like a fierce Animal ready to rampage.

"But L, the person who A had never met before, treated A like a object, a creation, a thing. Not a human. He knew this- which is why he knew I would come for him. He just didn't know Watari was to die aswell."

Light's eyes widened. False emotion shining through.

"Why are you telling us this?" Came Light's angry questioning voice. It was just registering in his mind that L, his worst enemy, the person who was always the lone obstacle in his plans, the one who he talked with only yesterday…had been killed by this…this…

…_Copy_

"BECAUSE LIGHT" Beyond's eye twitched. "Mark my words. All Sinners are punished in the end. You included!"

With that, Beyond twirled, throwing his now visibly bloody towel with incredible force into poor unsuspecting Matsuda's face, forcing the younger man to lose his balance, his gun firing off late rounds which ended up targeting the ceiling as his vision was blinded and he fell onto his back.

Light anticipated Beyond would make a run for it, but still hadn't been prepared for the struggle the Murderer would give when tackled to the floor. Beyond was actually stronger then he looked, his hands had, through all of the commotion, managed to curl into a fist, so when Light hadn't noticed a hand missing from pinning the copy down, he was surprised when a punch landed in the side of his head, forcing the University student to see stars and loosen his hold on the L look alike.

During this moment of weakness, Beyond managed to untangle himself and get to his feet and sprint to the elevator, instantly pressing the button to descend as he boarded the small space. Matsuda on his knees seeing this, tried to aim at his target but missed, sending his bullet into the back wall above Bs shoulder.

Just before the elevator doors closed Light managed to regain focus and look towards the descending elevators only to see B staring back with a huge grin on his face before the doors closed.

"Don't worry Light. You _will see me again. In a few years to be precise"_

_These were the last chilling words Matsuda and Light heard before the rest of the Task Force rejoined them confirming L's clothed body being found in a tub full of his own blood. The words 'Are Gods Scared of Mortals?' written in blood on the mirrors._


End file.
